Kami Save the Queen!
by finesthour900
Summary: Why, oh why, did fate play with her so? Stuck in a different dimension with no positive way to get home. Oh well she was Jade Chan, and something as simple as that wouldn't hold her back. Especially as Queen of the Shadowkhan. -full summary inside.
1. The Queen Arrives

Summary: Jade and her family had been banishing and sealing the forces of darkness for a long time, without ever wondering what it feels like to be sealed/banished. Now, Jade gets to feel what it's like firsthand. Granted, she's forcibly evicted shortly thereafter. But fate decides to play one last cruel joke on her. She gets evicted into a world that's not her own. On the upside, fate decided to give her all 12 talismans to have fun with. Oh, and did I mention that she's back to being Queen of the Shadowkhan? Well you know what they say -"God Save the Queen!", Or would it now be: "Kami Save the Queen!"?

* * *

The Queen Arrives

She did it. Jade managed to slap the mask on Tarakudo. Then a giant vortex of darkness started to suck all the Shadowkhan and other dark evil stuff into the mask. The vortex was quite strong, she had trouble resisting the pull. Then she felt her left foot slip on some pebble she was standing on. Jade lost her balance and was instantly pulled into the vortex. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Jade yelled. The last thing she heard before she was pulled in was Uncle Jackie yelling her name. Then darkness filled her vision.

Next thing jade knew, she was floating in pitch black darkness. She could see the 10 oni and, surprisingly enough, all twelve talismans. And they were getting closer. "You guys will leave me alone if you know what's good for you." she warned, but on the inside she was panicking. "We're not doing this, we're being pulled towards you." Tarakudo ground out while struggling against the pull. "The sealing spell was never meant to have a non-Shadowkhan entity inside it. Because of that, it is making us merge so you will become a Shadowkhan." "WHAT!" Jade yelled. "But what's gonna happen to me when we merge?!" "I haven't a clue, but we're about to find out." he stated as he was almost upon her. All Jade could do is hold her breath and brace herself for the incoming Oni and talismans.

The moment they made contact was a moment Jade would never forget. Her whole body felt like it had fallen asleep and at the same time it felt like she was wrapped in a live 50 volt wire. Then she felt other presences, 10 of them to be exact, crowding, fighting her and each other in an attempt to take control of her body. One was almost immediately kicked out of her body and it's presence disappeared entirely. She fought them off for a minute, then she had an epiphany, their struggle for control is just one really big, messed up game of King of the Hill. So she decided to employ the same strategy she used for king of the hill. Since Jade was physically small at only 3ft., when she played she usually let the other kids battle it out among themselves, then challenge and take out the winner. She had to give props to her uncle Jackie who gave her the idea for it.

So, she "stepped aside" so to speak, and let them fight it out. And oh boy, did her strategy work! They started knocking each other out of the game left and right. Soon enough, there was only two left. Jade readied herself, the minute one went down, she would hit the leftover with everything she got. Finally, she felt it, one made a mistake and was evicted. Jade felt the elation from the remaining one, probably thought he was the winner, as she hit him like a fright train. He put up a surprisingly valiant resistance, but his other fights had weakened him too much, and he followed his other Oni brethren in short order. Jade took a moment to mentally high five herself for winning against the Oni, and to get reacquainted with her body that she was temporarily not in control of. While jade was doing that the spell itself was, frankly, failing. The Oni that it had been designed to keep imprisoned were no more. So, it's purpose fulfilled, it simply ended itself and kicked the intruder, Jade, into the nearest dimension. Unluckily for Jade, it wasn't the one she came from. It was one called the Elemental Nations.

* * *

**_AN: ok guys, i just had this idea after rewatching my favorite Jackie Chan episodes. That is also how i got Super Moose's catchphrase stuck in my head. and i am going to try to update this story regularly(i.e. monthly). Unlike my other story, which i realized i had no idea where to go after a few more chapters, i actually have a layout for this story. so until next issue, bye._**

**-"Antler Action!"-**


	2. The New You

Powers of Royalty

Jade groaned as she woke up. 'It feels like I've been sleeping on a thousand pebbles' Jade moaned in her head. When she sat up and looked around, she found out she HAD been sleeping on lots of pebbles and other sized stones. She currently was sitting on a rocky bank of a slow flowing stream in the middle of the woods. It was a little before or after noon, judging by the sun.

'Alright, how did I end up here? Last thing I remember is winning the mental battle royal. Now I'm somehow out of the spell.' Jade thought. "Oh well, I guess my luck helped me out this time" Jade thought out loud. Jade, however, had this feeling that something was majorly off, but she couldn't think of what it could be. Besides her clothes feeling a little tighter, she felt fine, in fact she had never felt better. She could feel all her limbs, and she just for the heck of it made sure she had all her fingers. All 10 blue fingers were accounted for.

Wait...what?! Jade stared in shock at her hands that were an unnervingly familiar shade of blue. A Shadowkhan shade of blue. ' Oh, snap. How did I- wait. Mr. Big Bad Oni said we were merging! Does that mean I'm back to being Queen of Shadowkhan now? Well I don't feel like taking over the world or anything like that so I think I'm safe for now.'Jade assured herself. 'Still, I need to get a better look at myself, pronto. If only I had a mirror.' Jade halfheartedly looked around for something she could use. Her eyes finally landed on the stream. "Bingo." she murmured.

She got up and walked over to the stream. As she walked over, another change made itself apparent- she was no longer a "shrimp". No, evidently merging with Oni had the unexpected benefit of making her 4' 6" ish. No wonder her clothes felt tight! She was surprised her arms didn't feel like someone was trying to cut them off with a giant pair of bolt cutters. But that didn't matter, nothing else mattered right now because- She wasn't short anymore.

"Hallelujah!" was heard for miles. (And somewhere else in some other dimension, a blond man with a metal arm and leg suddenly felt like short people everywhere had just won a major victory. And as such, did a jig. In the middle of the street.)

Jade was ecstatic. 'No more being called short. No more having to get a stool to get at the bathroom sink. No more staring contests with hood ornaments. I may not be tall, but I'm not abnormally short anymore.' "This is the best day ever!" Jade shouted. That was when she noticed yet another difference. Her words. They weren't English. They were Japanese.

"Stupid Oni merger, look at what you did now!" Jade said to herself. Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the stream that she had forgotten about.

Her appearance was worse than she had anticipated. The Blue skin, brown eyes, blue tint to her hair, and vastly undersized clothes that made her look like a sausage, were either anticipated or not very surprising. No, that dubious honor goes to the pink, familiar, pig's head tattooed on her forehead just below the bangs.

"Duh, the Talismans were in the spell too, they must have took part in the almighty merge too." Jade realized. "Wait, if I have one..."

Jade then preceded to do a frantic search of her body. After a few minutes, and loosing most most of her clothing in the process, Jade had found all but one of talismans, The Dragon, and one mark of the Shadowkhan. They were scattered all over her body. The tiger was on her sternum, the rooster was just below the belly button, the rabbit was on the right ankle and the Shadowkhan was on left. She found the rat on the outside of her right bicep, and the snake was in the same position on the left.

Evidently talismans came in pairs, because she had the sheep and monkey on the lower part of her inner thigh, by the knees. The trickiest to find were Dog, Ox, and Horse. However, after a minute or two and some liberally used reflective water, she found all three on her back. The ox was between the shoulder blades and the horse was The dog was, of course, right above the tailbone.

"Where in the world is that dragon?" Jade wondered. "I've searched everywhe-" There, jade saw a flash of dark red on her tongue in her refection. She stuck out her tongue and, Tadaa! One dragon tattoo. Then came the fun part. Learning to use the tattoos. She tried hitting her forehead to activate heat beam eyes, but no luck. Then, at that inopportune moment, her stomach decided to voice it's complaint about how NOT full it was.

'Just hold on there for a little while longer, I'll feed you soon' she thought to her stomach. Then, when she came out of her thoughts, she noticed she was levitating. " whoa, how- wait! I'm an idiot, the Rooster is on my stomach, and I focused my mind on it and boom, levitation."

Jade took her idea and ran with it. She retried pig with her new trick. Is was a resounding success as one could see from the now steaming water. Jade whooped for joy and did a few aerial back-flips.

Then she heard it over her cries of joy. The bushes next to the stream rustled and a boy in an orange jumpsuit enters with a last minute "Hello". Then, Jade freezes. The boy also freezes. All because of something that one of them forgot to do.

Something that Jade forgot.

Two simple things.

a Shirt and some pants.

* * *

_**AN: OK guys, originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I realized that if I did make it that length, then I would have to break my promise of a chapter a month. And I absolutely won't do that. Now on to responding to a few comments, and questions you asked me.**_

_**Nightmaster000****, to answer your questions, Naruto is in wave, but hasn't met Haku yet as far as the time-line goes. And as for whether or not this is going to be a Dark Jade fic, the answer is... complicated. She is going to start out standard Jade- a hero of the good side. But in the end her alignment is going to more like the Chaotic Good from D&amp;D.**_

_**Chaosrin****, I do not have any plan to make this a romance fic. It would take A LOT to change my mind on that, so rest easy. Now as to who's side jade is going to join, that would be her own -ish. Jade naturally does her own thing no matter what other people say, so she's going to be her own faction. Granted she's going to hang around Naruto and get into all sorts of troub- I mean, adventures. :) notice I said faction, not nation. I had mulled the whole empire thing around in my head, but decided against that. I did, however, almost include a watered down version in my outline, and could be persuaded to reintroduce it if enough people wrote to me. (Hint, hint)**_

_**Charmcaster The Mad****, Thank you so much for your encouragement and VERY helpful advice, it made this chapter flow much better in my opinion. Anyways, please feel free to send me any advice of comments you may have I'm happy to get anyone's especially yours. (since they're really helpful and friendly)**_

_**Crow-Dark heart, I plan on it.**_

_**And to the guest that reviewed, and asked about Jade making a hidden village, my reply to chaosrin applies here too.**_


End file.
